yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008
Released Date Japan - November 29, 2007 United States - December 4, 2007 Australia - March-April 2008 Features Download a new card each day! Duel opponents from all over the world Two Modes Avaliable - Duel World or World Championship Up to Gladiator's Assault Booster Set 2008 total cards Promotional Cards WC08-EN001 Deep Diver WC08-EN002 Burden of the Mighty WC08-EN003 Dimensional Prison Friend Code Post your Friend code here Duelist Available Free Duel: CPU Duel Format Monster--Deck Name--Rating - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 1 Rating:5100 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stray Lambs--Like Two Heads?--600 Jerry Beans Man--D.D. Homerun--600 Winged Kuriboh--Hello,Hero!--600 Reaper on the Nightmare--Perishing Darkfest--600 The Unhappy Maiden--Stop Fighting!--1200 Elemental Mistress Doriado--Beautiful Tactics--1500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 2 Rating:7200 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - St. Joan--Heavenly Blessing-1350 Spirit of the Pharaoh--A Pharaoh's Spirit--1050 Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi--Burning Warning--1050 Otohime--Otohime World--900 Destiny Hero Disk Commander--Earthbound Justice--1800 Dark Scorpion, Meanae the Thorn--You Ready?--1050 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 3 Rating:5400 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - King of Skull Servants--Rotten Spirits--600 Watapon--Cute but Powerful--1350 Petit Dragon--Everyday Deck--1650 Curse of Vampire--The Curse--750 Kaiser Sea Horse--Natural Power--750 Gravekeeper's Chief--Gravekeeper's Deck--1050 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 4 Rating:5850 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aquarian Alessa--Dripping Water--900 II Blud--Zombie Crazy--1200 Dark Magician Girl--Magic School--600 Elemental Hero Lady Heat--Enchanting Rythym--750 Marie the Fallen One--Magical Temptation--1500 Chrysalis Dolphin--Contact Impact--900 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 5 Rating:7800 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands--Choose an Action--1650 Airknight Parshath--Flying Knight--1500 Gear Golem the Moving Fortress--Second Gear--1200 Silpheed--One-Step Wind--750 Woodborg Inpachi--Express Your Love--1350 Ojama Yellow--Yellow Mischief--1350 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 6 Rating:6300 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Luster Dragon #2--Dragonic Attack--1200 Gemini Elf--Get-a-long Sister--1650 Molten Zombie--Fan the Flames--1050 Sand Moth--My Kingdom--900 White Magician Pikeru--Duelist Idol--750 Water Dragon--Undersea Shadows--750 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 7 Rating:9000 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Neo Space Pathfinder--Elemental Power--1800 Volcanic Doomfire--Volcanic Eruption--1200 Cloudian-Poision Cloud--Freedom for All--1500 Voltanis the Adjudicator--Arial Judgment--1650 Light Effigy--Flickering Flash--1500 Blowback Dragon--Gambling Addiction--1350 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 8 Rating:7500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kozaky--Goodbye Kozaki--1350 Great Shogun Shien--A Samurai's Life--1200 Sabersaurus--Cretaceous Deck--900 D.D. Warrior Lady--Fear of D.D.--900 Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys--Eternal Phoenix--1650 Injection Fairy Lily--Maiden Honor--1500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 9 Rating:9900 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Vortex Kong--Power of Instinct--1050 Evil Hero Infernal Gainer--A Dark Goodbye--1800 Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon--Ancient Mythology--1800 Cyberdark Dragon--Armed Dragons--1650 Demise, King of Armageddon--Demise Ritual--1800 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos--Fighting Beast--1800 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 10:GX Group 1 Rating:7500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jaden Yuki--Evil Heroes--1250 Chazz Princeton--Deep Down Grit--1250 Alexis Rohdes--Fancy Tomorrow--1250 Bastion Misawa--Air Pressure--1250 Atticus Rohdes--Heaven Above--1250 Syrus Truesdale--Roid Counterattack--1250 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 11:GX Group 2 Rating:7500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tyranno Hassleberry--Dino Evolution--1250 Aster Phoeniz--Destiny Beatdown--1250 Dark Zane--Underworld Deck--1250 Jesse Anderson--Eternal Crystal--1250 Axel Brodie--Lava Explosion--1250 Adrian Gecko--Cover the Sun--1250 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 12:GX 3/Original Group Rating:7500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Marcel Bonaparte--Lost Parts--1250 Professor Thelonius Viper--Parasite of Light--1250 Yubel--Light and Dark--1250 Yami Yugi--1,000 Yr. Memories--1250 Seto Kaiba--Ruinous Beast--1250 Joey Wheeler--Display of Courage--1250 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Level 13:Original Group 2 Rating:7500 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Maximillion Pegasus--Future Vision--1250 Yami Marik--Something Hidden--1250 Yami Bakura--Forbidden World--1250 Mai Valentine--Bold Heroine--1250 Bandit Keith--Everlasting Battery--1250 Ishizu Ishtar--The Keepers--1250 Credit to xXBenDStrawXx Puzzle 1-5 Solution Puzzle #1 - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate 2 Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Activate Blasting Fuse. - Activate Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting Mirror Force. - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate the 3 remaining Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Attack directly Puzzle #2 - Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and activate Torrential Tribute. Use Topaz Tiger's effect. - Activate Crystal Blessing, select the 2 Crystal Beat Sapphire Pegasus. - Activate Crystal Beacon and select Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Use it's effect. - Special Summon all your Crystal Beasts and attack for game. Puzzle #3 - Summon Blazewing Butterfly. - Activate Super Double Summon. - Use Blazewing Butterfly's effect to Special Summon Doom Shaman. - Use Doom Shaman's effect to Special Summon Archfiend of Gilfer. - Attack The Fiend Megacyber with Archfiend of Gilfer, use it's effect to equip it to Jinzo. - Attack Jinzo with Doom Shaman, Use Gilfer's effect and equip it to Blowback Dragon. - Attack with Gemini Elf. Puzzle #4 - Summon Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Activate Natural Disaster. - Activate Rainstorm, select "Destroy 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field" and destroy the 2 set Sakurestu Armor. - Activate Book of Moon, targeting Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Flip Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon face up. - Attack Destiny Hero - Defender with Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Attack Destiny Hero -Defender with Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - In Main Phase 2, activate Fog Control, tribute Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon and put the counters on Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Use Cloudian - Cirrostratus effect 2 times. Puzzle #5 - Normal Summon Alien Skull. - Activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst, select Alien Mother. - Put one counter on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one on Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the remaining 4 on Armored Zombie. - Activate Mist Body, select the Armored Zombie with the 4 counters. - Activate Brainwashing Beam, select Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. - Attack the Armored Zombie with counters with your monsters. - Still in Battle Phase, Activate Interdimensional Warp, select Blue-Eyes White Dragon (it doesn't matter which monster you switch). - Attack the Same Armored Zombie with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Credit from GameFAQs Jibtek Warrior c0rps3 Unlockable Duelist Duel World 1: Grace Unlockable 00000 How to Unlock 00000 How many times Bastion Misawa Defeat Amazoness Paladin 13 times (once with each structure deck) Silpheed Defeat Sonic Shooters 5 times King of the Skull Servants Defeat Skulls Servants 5 times Reaper on the Nightmare Defeat Nightmare Penguin 5 times Elemental Hero Lady Heat Defeat Elemental Hero Knospe 5 times Water Dragon Defeat Kairyu-Shin 5 times Curse of Vampire Defeat Curse of Vampire 1 time Syrus Truesdale Defeat Guardian - Embust 5 times Duel World 2: Sunlight Land Unlockable 00000 How to Unlock 00000 How many times Sabersaurus Defeat Kabazauls 5 times D.D. Warrior Lady Defeat Warrior Lady of the Wasteland 5 times Maximillion Pegasus Defeat Guardian Sphinx 5 times Sand Moth Defeat Sand Moth 1 time Marcel Bonaparte Defeat Exxod, Master of the Guard 1 time ?? Defeat The Legendary Fishman 5 times Pyramid Unlockable How to Unlock Gravekeeper's Chief Defeat Gravekeeper's Commandant 5 times Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Defeat Dark Dust Spirit 5 times Dark Scorpion-Meanae the Thorn Defeat Don Zaloog 5 times Spirit of the Pharaoh Defeat Spirit of the Pharaoh 1 time ?? Defeat Dark Mimic LV1 ?? time(s) Underwater Unlockable How to Unlock Kaiser Sea Horse Defeat Warrior of Darkness 5 times Aquarian Alessa Defeat Maiden of the Aqua 5 times Chrysalic Dolphin Defeat Abyss Soldier 5 times Otohime Defeat Otohime 1 time Atticus Rhodes Defeat Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 1 time Alexis Rhodes Defeat Guardian - Savan 5 times Duel World 3: Civization Unlockable How to Unlock Ll Blud Defeat Blazewing Butterfly 5 times Volcanic Doomfire Defeat Volcanic Slicer 5 times Vortex Kong Defeat Great Angus 5 times Great Shogun Shien Defeat Spirit of the 6 Samurai 5 times Molten Zombie Defeat Fox Fire 5 times Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Defeat Stronghold the Moving Fortress 5 times Credit from GameFAQs qashqai88 Solraid ultron Links Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 at the Konami of America website. FAQs and Guides at Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 GameFAQs.com. Message Board at Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 GameFAQs.com.